Stud Muffin
by Agreene
Summary: Gia doesn't feel the same way that Jake feels about her. There is someone that she does like. Noah. Does he feel the same way she does? How would Jake feel when he finds out that Noah not him is the one Gia wants?
1. Valentine's Day

Stud Muffin

_Note: This is my first mega force fic. Enjoy. Paring: Noah and Gia. I know it's weird but I sort of see them together. This is a quick fic. There are four more chapters after this one. Maybe there'll be more. Not sure yet. They aren't rangers either. _

Chapter One: Valentine's Day

The day had begun like it normally did for Noah Carver. He entered the classroom and sat at his normal seat by the window. He was dreading this day because today was of course Valentine's Day. The Valentine's Day dance was tonight. He didn't have a date nor did he have a Valentine. He was the only one in the class seeing as he was early. He stares at all the decorations around the school and round the classroom and sighed heavily. Noah turns to the window to see all his fellow classmates outside. They were no doubt trying to give their girlfriends or boyfriends gifts on this day. Four of his fellow students he recognized to be his friends. Troy had gotten Emma a little pink teddy bear holding a heart in the middle that reads _I love you_. Ever since he moved to town, those two have begun dating. Troy was new in school but it didn't take him long before he had a girlfriend. He thought the red ranger was pretty cool. He watched as Troy put his arm around Emma who had given him a chain that matches hers. Both of their chains are two halves of hearts that when put together makes one whole heart. It's a classic gift for lovers. Both are walking towards the school. Noah watched as Jake made a fool of himself around Gia. He had gotten Gia a large stuffed animal with a card that said _Be My Valentine. _Though Gia was annoyed at Jake, she liked the attention and let him go on and on about how pretty she is. She knows he's crushing her. Truth be told, she secretly liked someone else. Someone she didn't think she would ever fall for. All four made their way towards the class.

Noah sighs heavily. How come there was no one fussing over him for Valentine's Day? Why didn't he have a girlfriend or at least an admirer? He turned his head away from the window and began to open his notebook. Mr. Burley, the teacher enters the class room to see Noah sitting by himself.

"Good morning Noah." Mr. Burley said cheerfully. He himself had gotten a Valentine's Day gift from his wife. Noah looked up and sees him standing at his desk.

"Morning Mr. Burley." Noah responds somberly.

"Why so sad?" Mr. Burley asked.

"No reason." Noah said to him. He looks back down at his notebook.

"It's Valentine's Day. You should be smiling." Mr. Burley said.

"I don't have a reason to be happy." Noah said to him.

What do you mean?"

"I don't have a Valentine." Noah said. Mr. Burley looked at him.

"Don't worry young Noah, there will be plenty of time for that." Mr. Burley said to him.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone who'll like me." Noah said then looking away. Mr. Burley felt bad for his young protégé. Noah is a smart kid but lacked confidence in his self. Gia had beat Jake, Troy and Emma to the classroom. She's carrying the stuffed animal Jake got her. She placed the stupid stuffed animal by the door so it wasn't in the way.

"Good morning Mr. Burley." Gia said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Gia." Mr. Burley said smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said to her.

"Same here." Gia said smiling.

"I see Mr. Hollings is falling all over you." Mr. Burley asked. It was no secret that Jake liked her.

"Yep." Gia said her smile disappearing a little. She wasn't really into Jake and only thought of him as a friend. She turned to see Noah is his normal seat. She smiled at him. Noah in his own nerdy way was adorable. She liked his smile. He was a sweet guy who is sensitive, caring and smart. She liked her guys smart. His look could use a little improvement but Noah was a stud and didn't know it. She sizes him up wondering why a guy like him didn't already have a girlfriend. She was starting to feel something she hadn't felt in a while. Arousal. Everything about him was turning her on. She had to shake her thoughts away. He turned to see her staring at him. "Hey Noah." She said to him trying not to be obvious lust in her face.

"Hey Gia." Noah said somberly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I don't have a date to the Valentine's Day dance." Noah said to her.

"What? A stud like you doesn't have a date?" Gia asked smiling at him. Noah looked over at her sarcastically.

"I'm no stud." Noah said to her.

"You are to me." Gia said to him. He looked over at her.

"Look at me. No girl would ever date me." Noah said to her.

"Noah, you have what most girls like in guys." Gia told him.

"Yeah like what?" Noah asked not believing her.

"You're kind, sweet, smart and you're loyal. Girls like guys who have those qualities." Gia told him. Noah looked away not believing her. "It also helps that you're cute and you have the kind of smile that makes a girl's heart melt."

"You're just saying that because we're friends." Noah told her.

"No. I mean it." Gia said to him. Noah stared at her a moment. Gia was staring at him right back. She was staring at him as if she was in love. If he didn't know better, he'd think Gia had a crush on him. If she did, that would be awesome for him. Bad for Jake though. She smiles at him. Noah smiles back. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You have to do is change your outfit around just a tad and you go from cute to hot." Gia said to him. "Trust me."

"Yeah." Noah snorts smirking. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Maybe." Gia said.

"I'll bet Jake asked you?" Noah asked.

"Like a million times." Gia said. "I may go with him just to shut him up." She said as Noah chuckles. "Are you going to the dance?"

"I don't think so." Noah said. Gia was disappointed.

"Why not?" Gia asked.

"Because I don't have a date." Noah told her.

"Then why not come with us? We're all going together." Gia said.

"And me be the fifth wheel, no thanks." Noah said to her.

"Shame. I would've loved to dance with you." Gia said to him. Noah stared at her. Could she have danced with him?

The students began to file into Mr. Burley's classroom. Jake bounces happily towards his usual seat behind Noah. Troy and Emma walked into the classroom hand and hand. Both sat in their seats across from each other.

"Hey Noah." Jake said smiling sitting in his seat behind Noah. He was happy that Gia liked his gift. He was starting to ware her down. "You saw what I got Gia for Valentine's Day?" He asked.

"You mean that monstrosity of a teddy bear, yeah I saw it." Noah said smirking.

"Too much?" Jake asked clueless.

"A tad bit my friend." Noah said.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Noah said.

"Hey Gia what time should I pick you up for the dance tonight?" Jake asked smiling.

"Oh god." Gia exclaimed. She knew Jake would never give up dating her. She showed him absolutely no attention and didn't understand why he kept asking her out or that she kept entertaining him. Noah found himself jealous of Jake as he kept pressing Gia to go out with him. He could tell she wasn't interested in him but he gave Jake credit for trying.

"Come on. We'll have good time." Jake said smiling.

"We're all going together remember?" Gia asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah." Jake said as the others laughed. Gia shook her head annoyed at him.

"Who's driving?" Gia asked.

"I am." Troy offered. "My dad is letting me hold the caravan." Troy said.

"Cool." Jake said smiling.

"Oh my god. I brought this hot pink dress that is so hot." Emma said excitedly. She couldn't wait to get Troy on the dance floor. Troy smiled. He couldn't wait to see Emma in her hot pink dress either.

"I know I brought this yellow strapless dress. It's beautiful." Gia said as Jake listened. He was almost drooling at the thought of seeing Gia in her yellow dressed. She really didn't want to go to the dance with him. She would've preferred to go with someone else. She glanced at Noah. Noah was listening to the conversation. He imagined what Gia would look like in her yellow strapless dress. Had he just imagined one of his closest friends in a hot outfit? A thought no less but a stray thought about Gia. Both girls were chatting and realized Noah hadn't said a word.

"Hey Noah check out what Troy got me." Emma said to Noah who looked over at her gift. "Check out what I got him." She said showing her gifts. Troy shows his chain. Noah gives her a half smile. They caught this. Gia was the only one who knew what was wrong. "Noah, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Noah said to them. They watched him realizing he hadn't gotten a gift for Valentine's Day nor did he have someone to be his Valentine.

"Ok class. Happy Valentine's Day to you all. We are going to talk about love." Mr. Burley went on. The class enjoyed their talk today. All had to write an essay about their special someone. Noah didn't participate and everyone in the class knew why. The jock in the class room teased him mercilessly before Troy intervened. When the bell sounded, Noah ran out of the class room.

Gia headed for her locker carrying that stupid stuffed animal that Jake had given her. Boy he was really making his feelings for her so obvious. How could she not notice him? She stuffed the bear into her lock. She sighed deeply. Her thoughts take her to Noah. Gia felt bad for Noah. How could those freaking jocks tease him like that? He was one of the nicest, sweetest, kindest guys in school. He was also cute, smart, funny and handsome in his own nerdy way. She smiled at the thought him. She saw him at his locker feeling dejected about this stupid holiday. She decides to go over to him.

"Hey." Gia said to him.

"Hey." Noah responds without looking at her.

"You ok?" Gia asked. She knew he wasn't ok but checked on him anyway.

"I'm ok." Noah said to her.

"Don't worry about what those stupid jocks say." Gia said rubbing his shoulder. Noah nods noticing Gia touching him. He was starting to think that she had a crush on him. "Hey why don't you change your mind and come out with us?"

"I don't know." Noah told her.

"Come on please? If you come with us, I'll dance with you." Gia said smiling.

"I do wanna dance with you but I just don't want to feel like the fifth wheel." Noah told her.

"You won't. You'll be my date." Gia said to him.

"Wait but aren't you going with Jake?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah." Gia said forgetting that she had a date with Jake.

"I can't do that to him." Noah said.

"How about this, if you go to the dance with us, we can go out to a movie." Gia said to him. Noah smiles at her. He knew she was doing that to be nice to him but like it.

"Ok." Noah said smiling.

"Really?" Gia asked. Noah nods. "Awesome. This night is going to be fun. I promise."

"You owe that dance to. Don't forget." Noah said to her smiling. Gia smiled back. Both were experiencing something they hadn't before. They were a bit nervous around each other. Was Gia and Noah falling for each other. Neither had realized the bell had rung.

"I gotta get to my next class." Gia said to him nervously.

"Can I walk you?" Noah asked.

"Sure." Gia said as they headed for her next class.

It's lunch time. Noah had made his way into the cafeteria. He was carrying his lunch that his mother made for him. She always made him Tuna on Rye with an orange and a strawberry soft drink. He sees Gia sitting at a table by herself. He watched a moment. She is so beautiful. He knows what Jake sees in her. At first he thought of her as a friend but she has been sending him signals all morning. He wondered if she liked him more than just a friend. She looked up and saw him. She smiles and waves for him to come over. He smiles and make his way over to her table.

"Hey handsome." She said to him. Noah blushed sitting across from her.

"Hey beautiful." He said to her.

"You make your own lunch?" She asked him.

"No my mom made it. She made tuna on rye, I have and orange with a strawberry soda." Noah said smirking.

"Strawberry soda is your favorite." Gia said remembering his favorite flavor.

"And yours is watermelon." Noah said to her. The two were definitely falling for each other. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked.

"What are you having for lunch?" He asked.

"I had a grill cheese with milk." Gia said. She glanced at her tray. She barely finished her grill cheese sandwich. "I wasn't that hungry."

"It doesn't look that edible." Noah said to her.

"It really wasn't." Gia said smiling. Both burst out laughing. Troy and Emma walk up to the table smiling.

"Hey you two." Troy said sitting down next to Noah while Emma sat next to Gia.

"Hey. What are you two talking about?" Emma asked.

"We were talking about edible foods." Gia said.

"Yeah. Gia's grill cheese isn't too edible." Noah said as the two glanced at each other and laughed. Troy noticed the look they gave each other and smirked.

"It looks rubbery." Emma said.

"Yeah and it tastes like crap. I think I'm gonna eat when I get home." Gia said.

"Damn." Emma said staring at her grill cheese.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Troy said.

"Yeah you're right." Emma said.

"You want half of my sandwich?" Troy asked her. He was having ham and cheese.

"Sure thank you." Emma said to him.

"No problem." Troy said to her. Both smiled at each other. Troy leans over the table and kisses her lips. Gia and Noah smile at them then stare at each other.

"Hey Gia, you want the other half of my sandwich?" Noah asked her.

"No it's ok." Gia said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna eat the other half anyway." Noah said handing it to her.

"Only if you're sure?" Gia asked.

"Go on take it." Noah said to her. Both Emma and Troy watched them. Emma thought something was up and would ask Gia about it later. Gia took the other half of Noah's sandwich. Both began to enjoy their food. Jake walks over to their table covering his mouth.

"Hey guys." Hey said looking a bit sick. They stared at him.

"Dude, you look sick." Troy told him.

"No, I'm not sick." Jake said then sneezing into his tissue. Gia was utterly discussed. Emma looked on disgusted herself. Jake sat down at the table.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Noah asked him as he sat by Troy. Troy scooted over by Noah to give Jake a little bit more space.

"I'm fine." Jake said. His voice was scratchy and his head hurt but he wasn't passing up a chance to dance with the lovely Gia Moran. Besides tonight was the dance and he planned to make the best of it. "We still on for the dance?" He asked. The others looked at him and could tell he was getting a cold.

"Yeah but you should stay home Jake." Emma told him.

"No way. I'm fine." Jake said. He begins coughing into his hand covering his mouth. The others looked on annoyed. Gia turned her head away.

"Jake, you're coughing up a lung here dude. You should go home." Troy told him.

"I said I'm fine. I just have a little tickle in my throat." Jake said.

"Well I'm not going to the dance with you sick." Gia said firmly.

"Come on! Not fair." Jake complained.

"Jake you're sick and I'm not going to have you infect me to." Gia said. Jake was disappointed by this. Noah smiled to himself. Maybe he could be Gia's date.

"I'll take something and will be fine by the time the dance starts. I promise. Please don't cancel on me." Jake begged her. Gia sighed heavily.

"Fine but if you get me sick, I'm kicking your ass." Gia said to him.

"That's an ass kicking I'll take any day." Jake flirted shamelessly. Noah was disappointed by this. Gia knew it to. She glanced at him before looking back at her tray.

"I gotta go." Noah said suddenly getting up and walking away from the table with his bag of empty trash. Gia watched him. Troy and Emma watched her expression. Both knew something was up and would find out later on. Gia felt bad. She knew Noah would be a great date for her but alast she decided to give Jake a chance. Would her decision prove to be a mistake?

To Be Continued!

Next Chapter:

_The Dance_: _Against his better judgment, Noah decides to go with the gang to the dance. It proves to be a good decision. He spends time keeping Gia company while a very sick Jake spends time in a bathroom stall puking. Will Noah and Gia get closer? _


	2. The Dance

Stud Muffin

Chapter Two: The Dance

The rest of the day went by very fast. Noah was thankful for that but was still down about the holiday. He wanted be alone for a while. He wasn't sure why he agreed to go to the dance with his friends as the fifth wheel. Oh that's right, Gia had agreed to dance with him if he did. He knew she didn't want to go to the dance with Jake. He knew it was him she wanted to go with but since Jake had asked her first and the poor boy had a crush on her, she figured she'd humor him. Why does this bother Noah so much? Maybe it's because he's falling for her. He hadn't seen Gia and the others since lunch. He was already missing her. He needed to think. He felt guilty about the situation he is in. Here was thinking about a girl he's falling for knowing that his friend has feelings for this girl who subsequently has feelings for Noah. This was a tough situation to be in. Someone is going to be hurt by this.

Since he had a couple of hours before the dance, he decided to kill time by heading to the juice bar and get an ice cream to drown his thoughts. Ernie the juice bar own sees him and wonders why he's so sad.

"Hey Noah." Ernie said.

"Hey Ernie." Noah responds.

"What's going on? Why so sad?"

"I don't have a date to the Valentine's Day dance." Noah said.

"Oh come on. There must be a girl out there that you like?" Ernie asked.

"There is but it's complicated." Noah said sighing.

"Try me." Ernie said to him.

"Well, there is this girl I like and I know she likes me but she's going to the dance with my friend who also has a crush on her. She doesn't really like him she likes me." Noah said watching Ernie's expression. "Did you catch that?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. So why doesn't the girl go to the dance with you?" Ernie asked paying attention to what Noah just told him.

"Well, she sort of promised my friend that she'd go to the dance with him." Noah said.

"I see." Ernie said to him.

"I kind of feel bad though." Noah told him.

"Why?"

"Well because I know my friend likes this girl and she's not returning his feelings." Noah said to him.

"What about your feelings?" Ernie asked him. Noah shrugs. "You like this girl to don't you?" Noah nods. "Your feelings are as important as your friend's."

"So am I being a bad friend if I try to pursue a relationship with this girl?" Noah asked.

"No but you should be honest with your friend." Ernie told him. Noah nods. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, a vanilla ice cream. Triple scoop please." Noah asked.

"You got it." Ernie said going over to the counter to make Noah's ice cream.

Noah sat at the counter thinking about what Ernie said. He was right. If he was going to pursue a relationship with Gia, then he'd have to tell Jake. Was he even thinking about dating Gia? He hadn't gone to the dance yet. He was jumping ahead of himself. Who's to say she even wants to date him. For all he knows she's just saying that to be nice to him.

"Here you go." Ernie said handing Noah the ice cream triple scoop cut he ordered.

"Thanks Ernie." Noah said paying Ernie five dollars. Noah sat back and enjoyed his ice cream.

Noah had got home carrying his backpack. His head hurt from the four brain freezes he had after eating his ice cream. He placed his backpack on the bed in his bedroom. His parents were working late as usual so he was home alone. He sat on the bed a moment wonder - He stood in the mirror staring at his reflection. He hated his look. He glanced at the calendar remembering that today was Valentine's Day. He didn't have a date. Why was he going to the dance again? Oh yeah to dance with Gia. Noah smiled at the thought of her. Jake was right. She's beautiful, smart, hot, gorgous, and attractive. He could go on and on but decided not to. He remembered hearing her and Emma talk about the dresses they'd be wearing to the dance. He thought about the yellow dress Gia would be wearing and wanted to see her in that outfit. Noah perked up. Maybe going to the dance would be a good thing. Besides even if he didn't have a date, who's to say he wouldn't leave with one. He hoped that it would be Gia.

"Today's Valentine's Day. I don't have a date to the dance." He said to himself. "Let's change that." He said smiling at his reflection in the mirror. "Ewwell. I've got to get rid of the nerdy look." He said then heading for his closet. He picked out a black suit with a black dress shirt and his black slacks. Noah smiled to himself. He smiled at his reflection once more in the mirror. "I may not have a date but by the time this evening is over, I will have a babe on my arm." He said before laying his clothes out on his bed. He took a quick shower. He then got dressed in his suit. Noah applied some gel to his curls so they could stand out. Troy had told him he'd be picking him up in around 7:45pm. It was 7:40pm right now. He had about five minutes. Noah gave himself one last look over in the mirror making sure he looked right. The doorbell rang. He grabbed is wallet, keys and cell phone, then opens the door. He finds Gia standing there looking absolutely amazing. Noah was dumbstruck with her beauty. Gia was dressed in her yellow strapless dress. The dress shows off her figure beautifully. Her C cup bust size makes Jake drool. He thought she looked hot.

"Wow." Noah said letting it slip from his lips. Gia smiled at him. "You look amazing." Noah complimented.

"Thanks. So do you. I'm impressed. Why don't you were clothes like this more often?" Gia asked.

"I don't know." Noah said.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Yes." Noah said to her.

"Let's go." Gia said as they left Noah's house. "Hey guys, check Noah out." Gia said proud of his look.

"Wow Noah, you look handsome." Emma said to him smiling.

"Yeah man you look cool." Troy said.

"Thanks guys." Noah said smiling. Emma noticed the way Gia was holding Noah's hand and smirked. She decided to talk to her good friend about this later. "You two look awesome." He said to Troy and Emma.

"Thanks." Emma said. Troy nods.

"Hey where's Jake?" He asked to be polite.

"We're heading to pick him up now." Troy said.

"Cool." Noah said as he held the door to back seat for Gia to get in. He watched her as she climbed into the seat. Noah was mesmerized by her beauty. Troy caught this but wouldn't say anything. He and Emma shared a look. Noah climbs in the seat next to Gia and shuts the door. Troy's car pulls off.

Troy's car pulled up at the Hollings' residence. He got out of the car and headed towards Jake's house. Jake had gotten dressed in his suit despite being sick as a dog. In fact he had gotten worse than he was earlier. His older brother gave him some motrins and cough medicine to help him. Jake is dressed in a black suit with a white tie white suspenders and black and white slacks. He has on sunglasses as well. He wanted to cover up the fact that his eyes were red. Troy rings the doorbell. Jake opens the door.

"Hey Jake." Troy said noticing Jake's appearance. "You look cool man."

"Thanks." Jake said then sneezing. "You to." He said using a tissue to wipe his nose.

"You ready?" Troy asked unsure if Jake should go to the dance in his condition.

"Yeah let's boogie." Jake said.

"Wait, are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Jake said heading for the car. He climbs in the back next to Gia. "Wow, you ladies look amazing."

"Thanks." Emma said smiling but concerned about Jake.

"Thanks." Gia said dryly. She looked over at Jake disgusted at the fact that he's sick and is choosing to go to the dance with her.

"Noah man you look cool man." Jake said smiling.

"Thanks man so do you." Noah said faking his smile.

"Let's go party." Troy said as he stared the ignition and drove off.

The Valentine's Day Dance is in full swing. Troy walks into the gymnasium with Emma on his arm. She's dressed in her hot pink dress showing her modest C cup size breasts. Her hair us curled down to her shoulders. Troy thought she looked amazing. He's dressed in a white suit with red dress shirt a white tie and white slacks. Gia walked into the gymnasium with her arms around Jake and Noah. Jake didn't mind it because he was too busy trying to keep from sneezing or getting coughing. He didn't want to infect the others so he played it cool.

"This place looks amazing." Gia said smiling.

"Yeah it does." Emma said to her smiling.

"You wanna dance?" Troy asked Emma.

"Sure." Emma said taking Troy's hand leading him to the dance floor.

"Sure." Emma said taking Troy's hand leading him to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Gia said as she takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor. Noah watched frowning a bit. Gia turned towards him eyeing him.

Noah watched as the four begin to dance to a face song. Gia is impressed with Jake's dance moves. Emma is impressed with Troy's dancing. What she likes the most is the fact that he always pulls her close to him. She's loving the way leans into her and dances sexy with her. She's never danced like that before and it's intoxicating. Jake began to cough and sneeze making Gia very disgusted. Noah knew this was his chance to really impress Gia. He makes his way towards the two.

"Gia I'm sorry. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Jake said then takes off for the bathroom.

"Where did he go?" Noah asked. Not that he minded Jake being gone. He wanted his moment to impress Gia.

"To throw up." Gia said frowning. A fast song begins to play in the background.

"Wanna dance?" Noah asked Gia extending his hand. She smiled at him.

"Sure. Show me what you got?" Gia told him.

"Ok." Noah said he began to dance with her. Everyone watched the way they moved on the dance floor. The awkward geeky teen they saw earlier was somehow transformed into this confident suave smooth slick dancing guy. Gia let loose herself. She allowed Noah to twirl her around with ease. Both dance like they had been dancing partners for years. Both were in sync with each other. Everyone watched impressed with their skills. Troy and Emma had stopped dancing long enough to watch their two friends dancing. It was amazing to watch them. The fast song had stopped and both had stopped in tune with the music. Everyone applauded them. Gia and Noah stared at each other breathing heavily but smiling none the less.

"Wow you two. I didn't know you could dance like that." Troy said amazed.

"Thanks." Noah said smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma said shocked at Noah's dancing skills. "I've always known Gia could dance but you Noah have impressed me." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Noah said blushing a bit.

"He was amazing wasn't he?" Gia asked staring at him. Both Troy and Emma caught this and smiled. They smelled a love connection.

"Where's Jake?" Troy asked.

"The bathroom puking." Gia said.

"Eweell." Emma said.

"He was sicker than I thought." Troy said.

Jake is in the bathroom puking his guts out. He was on his knees coughing and gagging then puking some more. He kept flushing the toilet hoping that his puke session was over with but no such luck. He tried to stand up but got dizzy and sat down on the toilet. He took some of his cough medicine kicking himself. How could he get sick on the most important night of his life? He was supposed to be dancing with the lovely Gia Moran who had agree to be his date to the dance after much pressing. Now here he was puking. He hoped that Noah was being a gentlemen and taking care of her. Little did he know that Gia was glad he was in the bathroom because she was having a great time with Noah.

Back in the gymnasium, a slow song comes on. Troy and Emma immediately begin to dance.

"You wanna slow dance?" Gia asked.

"Sure." Noah said taking her hand as the two begin to sway back and forth very close. Both were nervous but comfortable. Both stared at each other nervously. She smiled at him as he instinctively pulled her close.

"Are you having fun?" Gia asked.

"Yes I am." Noah said smiling.

"See, I told you." Gia said smiling.

"You're the real reason I'm smiling." Noah said gaging her reaction. Gia smiled. It was the reaction he was looking for. "You know I'm only here because you promised to dance with me." He said smiling.

"Well here we are, slow dancing to nice music." Gia said smiling.

"Having a good time." Noah adds.

"Enjoying each other's company." Gia said to him.

"I'm certainly enjoying your company." Noah said to her. He was getting bolder by the second. He was certain he was falling for the blond bombshell. He also knew she was falling for him. If she wasn't, he wouldn't be there.

"Me to." Gia said.

"Gia can I asked you something?" Noah asked.

"You just did." She teased. Noah chuckles. "Go ahead."

"I know you were saying nice things about me because we're friends but…" Noah said trailing off. Gia wondered what he was going to say.

"You're wondering if I did that out of pity?" She asked. Noah nods.

"Noah, I didn't say those things out of pity, I said them because I met every word. You're a great guy who deserves to be happy. You're what all moms want for their daughters." Gia said to him. Noah smiled.

"Do you like Jake?" He asked her.

"As a friend yes." Gia said to him. "The truth is I think he's a good friend but I'm not into him." Gia told him.

"Is there someone you're into?" Noah asked. He knew the answer to this question.

"Yes." Gia said to him staring him in the face. "I'm attracted to…" Before she can answer, Troy approaches the two.

"Hey, you two, I'm gonna check on Jake. He's been in the bathroom way too long." Troy said then heading towards the boys bathroom.

"We'll wait here." Emma said.

"Do you ladies want something to drink?" Noah asked.

"Sure thanks." Gia said.

"Please. Thank you Noah." Emma said.

"No problem." Noah said glancing one last time at Gia before he headed for the punch table.

"So." Emma said having the perfect opportunity to talk to Gia alone.

"So what?" Gia asked.

"Come on you can't fool me. You like Noah don't you?" Emma asked. Gia smirked. "Come on it's obvious. Jake has been falling all over himself to impress you and Noah does nothing except be himself and you want him."

"Ok, I like Noah. Jake is a good friend but I like Noah." Gia said to her longtime friend.

"I knew it." Emma said smiling.

"You think it's weird don't you?" Gia asked.

"No. I think Noah is cute in his own way." Emma said to her as the two watched him.

"You got that right." Gia said. Noah brought three cups of punch over to Emma and Gia. He has one for himself.

"Thanks Noah." Emma said to him.

"No problem." Noah said ever the gentlemen he is.

"Thank you." Gia said to him. Noah nods. Emma eyed them suspiciously. She could see the chemistry radiating off of the two.

In the boys' bathroom, Jake is standing over the sink washing his mouth. Troy walks in and is immediately hit with the stench of vomit. He almost vomits himself but holds back. He goes over to Jake. He felt bad for his friend. The poor guy gets sick after landing a date with the girl of his dreams. He also knows that Jake has some competition in Noah for Gia's affections. Noah was winning.

"Dude, are you alright?" Troy asked Jake.

"No. I don't feel so good." Jake said to him.

"Maybe you should've stayed home." Troy said to him. Jake nods. "Come on why don't I take you home."

"Thanks man." Jake said as Troy helps him out of the bathroom. Emma, Noah and Gia are standing outside of the bathroom near the lockers.

"Are you ok Jake?" Emma asked.

"Not really." Jake said feeling dizzy. He's leaning against Troy who holds him up.

"You think you should've stayed home genius?" Gia said annoyed. Noah stared at her thinking that her comment was a bit harsh. She noticed his expression and immediately felt bad.

"Yeah I think I should've." Jake said ignoring her snide remark.

"I'm gonna take him home. Will you guys be ok til I get back?" Troy said.

"Sure." Emma said.

"I'll be right back." Troy said as he led Jake out of the school. He got Jake in the passenger seat. Jake was leaning his head out of the window. Troy hoped he didn't throw up in his car.

At the party, Emma sat down waiting on Troy to come back to the dance. Gia and Noah continued where they left off dancing. She watched them thinking that there's a connection between the two. She never saw Gia smile so much. Who knew that Noah could make Gia smile this much? She saw something else between the two. A love connection. She could see how Noah made Gia feel and vice versa. If they hadn't been in love with each other before, they're certainly falling in love now. Troy had dropped Jake off at his house. Jake's brother was home and told Troy he'd take it from there. Troy nods before returning to the dance.

"Hey." Troy said sneaking up behind Emma and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey." Emma said smiling. "You wanna dance some more?"

"Sure." Troy said as a fast song came on. He, Emma, Noah and Gia were dancing smiling having a blast. Troy and Emma couldn't help but watch Noah twirl Gia around the dance floor. She was enjoying herself. Noah was enjoying himself as well. Who knew he'd have fun.

The four are heading home. Troy's car pulls up to Emma's house. Both Gia and Noah watched as he escorted her to the door. The two spoke for a brief moment before he leans in and kisses her. Both look at each other nervously. Noah wondered if Gia would let him kiss her. Troy came back to the car and drove off. He stopped in front of Gia's house.

"Gia you're place." Troy said to her.

"Thanks Troy for driving me home." Gia said to him.

"No problem." Troy said smiling.

"I'll walk you to your door." Noah said as the two exited the car. Troy smirked watching them. He knew Gia liked Noah and he liked her.

"I had a great time Noah." Gia said to him as the two make their way towards her house.

"Me to." Noah said walking along side of her. They stopped at the front door. "You live here?" Noah asked looking around impressed with her home.

"Yes." Gia answered smiling.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Noah said to her.

"Thanks." Gia said to him. "I had a great time considering we didn't officially go to the dance together."

"Me to." Noah said to her. Both smiled. "Hey um Gia, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me?" Noah asked her.

"Noah are you asking me out on a date?" Gia asked smiling.

"Uh yeah I guess I am." Noah responds nervously.

"Ok." Gia said to him.

"So we can go after school." Noah said to her.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Gia said.

"Ok." Noah said before kissing her hand. She smiled nervously before heading into the house. Noah watched her smiling before turning and heading towards Troy's car. Troy watched smiling. Noah climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Troy stared at him a moment. "What?"

"You Romeo." Troy said as he pulled off. "Tell me something Noah, you like Gia don't you?"

"We're just friends." Noah said being coy. He knew Gia had romantic feelings for him. He never thought he could feel this way about a girl and never thought girls like him. Here he was feeling sorry for himself one minute and developing strong feelings for Gia. He never imagined she'd have those feelings for him. Troy didn't even believe that. "Gia doesn't like me that way." Noah said. He wasn't entirely convinced that she liked him that way. "Maybe she's feeling sorry for me or something."

"That's not what I saw." Troy said. Noah shook his head. Despite the fact that Gia was showing signs of attraction, for all knew, she could be doing this because she feels bad for him not having a date to the dance.

"Look at me Troy, I'm not hot. I'm not the guy that gets the girl. I'm a nerd who spends all of his time by myself. I will never get the girl and I will always be alone." Noah said. Troy watched him. He felt bad for Noah. Noah was a cool guy to him. A good friend. He didn't give himself enough credit. Noah wasn't bad to look nor was he was just a handsome guy who happens to be one of the smartest kids he knew. Maybe this is what Gia sees in him. Noah should stop being so hard on himself.

"But you want to be more than just friends?" Troy asked him.

"I guess." Noah said not sure. The truth was, he likes Gia a lot but wasn't sure where the attraction between the two came from or where it's going but there's no doubt that he liked her. He also knew that Jake likes her as well and didn't want to step on Jake's toes nor did he want to ruin their friendship. It was clear to him that Gia would prefer him over Jake but Jake wasn't getting the message. Then again he thought her reasons for being attracted to him. Noah had to take things slow with Gia and find out how she really feels about him. She also had to make her feelings for Jake known to him.

Troy continued driving towards Noah's house. He knew Gia liked Noah because she had secretly confided in him about liking Noah. She told him not to say anything to Noah because she would talk to him first. He asked her how she felt about Jake and she said that she only sees him as a friend but didn't want to hurt him. She didn't know what to do. Both were quiet. He suspected that Noah though he's a smart guy wasn't confident enough in himself to talk to girls so what was it that Gia saw in him? Gia wouldn't specify to her reasons but that she liked him a lot. Troy's car stopped in front of Noah's house.

"Thanks for the ride man." Noah said as he's about the get out of the car.

"Hold on a sec." Troy said to him. Noah turns to him. "Look, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a handsome dude, who just happens to be one of the smartest people I know. I know you spend some alone by yourself but most of the time you're with us." Troy said. "You have to have confidence in yourself enough to know that there are girls out there who are attracted to you. If Gia says she likes you, give it a chance. Just take things slow. Ok?" Troy told him. Noah smiles. Troy really was a good friend.

"Thanks man." Noah said to him.

"No problem. We're friends and I always look out for my friends." Troy said. Noah nods before exiting his car. Troy drove off. Noah walked into his house. His mom hadn't gotten home yet. He went to his room and began to take off his blazer. He couldn't get the events of today off his mind. He started out feeling depressed about not having a valentine or having a date to the Valentine's day dance and then ends having spent the entire evening with Gia. As luck would have it, Jake got sick and had to be taken home by Troy. He hoped his buddy would feel better but it left the door open for him to be Gia's date. He had to admit, she was right. They did have a great time. Noah never showed off his dancing skills. Mainly because he didn't believe he had other skills other than school work. Maybe spending time with Gia would prove to be beneficial to him. After all, the two have a date tomorrow evening to see a movie. Noah smiled to himself. He had to wonder though. Why did Gia like? What did she see in him that no other girl their age had? He didn't know. All he knew was that they were going to a movie together and would see where things went from there.

Gia had showered and got ready for bed. She couldn't take her mind off today's events. It started off with Jake falling all over her buying a stuffed teddy bear for her on Valentine's Day and ended up dancing with the guy she really wanted to take to the dance. Jake was a nice guy but she really wants Noah. Spending time with Noah and dancing with him was amazing for her. She had no idea he was quite the dancer. She found herself smiling while sitting on her bed. She began to write in her private journal.

Dear Journal,

I'm on cloud 9 right now. Not only did I get to spend the evening with the guy I really wanted to go to the dance with but he was a really good dancer. Noah Carver. He's just too cute for words. He's smart, funny, cute…handsome. He truly didn't know just hot he really is. I like him a lot. I can't remember when I started to have these feelings for him but I know one thing's for sure, I like Noah Carver. I'm gonna spend more time with him to get to know him. The only problem is that Jake has been crushing on me since day one. I like Jake as a friend but I can't see myself dating him. He's a nice guy and has been falling all over me. Not that I minded it much but he's just a friend. How do I tell him this without hurting his feelings? The other problem was that Jake and Noah are best friends. How do I date one friend without hurting the other? This was going to be hard. I'm going to have to be delicate with this matter. I don't want to pit friend against friend. I can't help how I feel. Well I guess I'll figure it out. Until then

Good Night Journal

Next Chapter

_Alone Time: Gia and Noah spend time alone together. Jake meanwhile begins to recover from the flu. Troy and Emma are getting closer. So close they're contemplating on having sex. Will they make love? How close will Gia and Noah become and how will Jake feel about this whole situation? Stay Tuned!_


End file.
